Can You Catch A Snitch In Your Mouth?
by Ramenette
Summary: Fred continued. “You never answered my question Katie. Can you catch a snitch in your mouth?” FredKatie


_"I don't want to be told to grow up  
__No I don't want to change;  
__I just want to have fun"_

-Grow Up by Simple Plan

* * *

"Well that was an exhilarating game," Fred Weasley announced, collapsing on the couch next to Katie Bell.

Katie snorted and pulled her blond hair into a ponytail. "Exhilarating? That word is much too big for your vocabulary Fred".

"You have really long hair," Fred teased, absentmindedly playing with a piece of Katie's hair.

"Stop it. Merlin you're random Fred," Katie sighed, a smile breaking across her face as she pulled her hair away from her red haired friend.

"I'm exhausted, these bloody quidditch robes aren't helping much either," Fred groaned, pulling his golden and maroon robes in example.

"Like I told you Fred; random," Katie laughed.

"Poor Harry, Woods won't leave him alone," Fred said, pointing at the seeker who was being bombarded with compliments and cheer. Oliver was acting like a body guard, keeping everyone far away in fear the might topple over him and Harry would be impaired for the next game.

Someone hit a cup with a spoon in order to get everyone's attention. George Weasley and Lee Jordan were in the middle of the rambunctious Gryffindor common room, all eyes focused on them. It was odd considering George's twin was not accompanying him as usual.

"Everyone we'd like you all to give three cheers for our brilliant new star member of the team. Our new seeker Harry Potter," George bellowed, his cup full of what looked like firewhiskey held high in the air.

"Harry Potter," Lee yelled, his eyes showing tamed excitement.

The entire house erupted in cheers, compliments, and gratitude for the boy-who-lived. Harry was painfully obviously beyond flustered. His cheeks were bright red and he tried to hide his face. Katie was in tears from laughing at the unfortunate first year and Fred was following quickly.

The cheers subsided and the room eventually returned to its normal cozy state. The fire illuminated the faces of those surrounding it, including two certain Weasley and Bell.

"So Katie, can _you_ catch a snitch in your mouth," Fred asked, eyebrows raised and his chin rested on his palm.

Katie narrowed her mildly amused twinkling blue eyes. "Pervert".

"Oh no Katie I wasn't suggesting anything; _you're_ mind thought up that bit. Katie, Katie, Katie keep you mind out of the gutter," Fred chuckled.

Katie turned rosy pink. "Yes you were Fred; I obviously don't live in the gutter. _You do_".

"Alright you caught me. It's a bit messy there though," Fred replied, smiling brightly.

"I'm sure it is- Hey! You keep changing the subject. Can't we talk about just one thing for an extended period of time?" Katie asked sighing exasperatedly.

"I'm random, I ramble, deal with it. You love me regardless," Fred answered.

"How true," Katie said, a smile creeping onto her face.

"See you can't hide your undying love for me! I see right through you Bell," Fred said, playfully kissing Katie's cheek.

"It's no use is it Fred," Katie smirked. "You're changing the subject again".

"Alright you caught me," Fred said, holding his hand palms open in front of him. A jovial smile appeared on his freckled face.

He continued. "You never answered my question Katie. _Can you _catch a snitch in your mouth?"

* * *

Hmm a bit suggestive, no? So, I know that I actually haven't stopped frequent updates. It's mostly due to the fact that it's only my second day of eighth grade so I only had history. Either tomorrow (though It won't matter since it is the weekend) or Monday my homework should become more frequent. I'm sorry to say this but for now my school work comes first, at least until I have all A's and B's. I'm only thirteen so unfortunately my education comes before my writing.

However I'll still try to find the time write as many drabbles as possible. I'll probably have at least one more out today, most likely a LilyJames one.

It's not really a FredKatie fluff, or romance at all. It was just something I wanted for fun and I hope you liked it!

**Disclaimer: Jo Rowling owns **_**everything**_**, even you! No just kidding but she does own everything in that drabble.**


End file.
